


PARADOX

by yazdpbat



Series: PARADOX [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Best Friends, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bucky Barnes-centric, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Captain America, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Death, Donuts, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake Character Death, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Love, Marvel References, Marvel Universe, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nerdiness, On the Run, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peter Parker - Freeform, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Iron Man 2, Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Avengers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sassy, Science Fiction, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark expressing his feelings, Tony Stark is precious, True Love, Tumblr, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, new to love, spiderman homecoming - Freeform, yazdpbat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yazdpbat/pseuds/yazdpbat
Summary: What happens when you combine Tony Stark and doughnuts? Love. That's right, love. It's only four letters, just another word in the dictionary, but why does it mean so much? I've waited more than a decade to say that word to someone who's meant to hear it. And what if that person was just a billionaire, who's maybe heard it more than once in his life from strangers!? Would my own words mean the same thing even if its just the same letters? Who knew my regular orphaned life would take a different turn and lead me to adventure, I didn't. When I said my life took a turn, I'm talking about when it all started with Tony Stark walking into a doughnut shop and being rude.





	1. MARK 1

“Dad!” I perched up in my bed and my body was sweaty. My bedroom wasn’t much but it was ‘home’. It was 4 in the morning, stars still in the dark beautiful sky. Sliding off my bed, my bare feet met the cold wooden floor. I stepped into the bathroom and switched on the light. I wet my face with chilled water and looked at my reflection. A smirk spread on my face and a few tears flowed down my cheeks. “He’s not here anymore, (Y/N).” I said to myself as I sat on the tiled floor and cried.  
When I was finished staring at my floor, I got up and checked the time. 5:19 am. Great. My fingers sought for my hair brush and stroked my hair. I changed into warm clothes and made myself a cup of tea. Once I made my tea, I walked over to my window and peered over New York. The sun was still rising and creating a blue orange blend in the sky. When the clock reached 5:45 am, I grabbed my essentials and paced out the door. My apartment was only 4 blocks away from my workplace. Many people were hailing cabs and rushing down to the subway, but I’m just running 4 blocks. Yes, that’s quite far. But I’ll get my exercise in for the day and be more awake most of the day. I reached the 2nd block and collided into a mob. They were swarming around a man with shades and facial hair. While I was trying to figure out who it was, more people pushed me farther and farther away from my destination.  
“Out of the way! This is my chance to meet Tony Stark!” a woman yelled past me.  
'Tony Stark? Iron Man? Pfft sure.’  
I shifted my way through and started running again. Let me tell you something about myself: I’m 33 years old. I lost my father awhile ago, he was taken by men in black and a logo that looked like a bird. He told me he’d be okay, I believed him. But that was the last time I saw him. I don’t know if he was returning or not, but I know I had to move on. Which I’m still struggling on. My mother died when I was just a toddler, I had no memory of her. I work at a small donut shop, yes, a donut shop. Just by decorating them, I make quite a lot of money.  
I walked into the shop and the aroma of sweetness lingered in my nose. The manager came up to me and explained that her son wasn’t here to be at the cashier today so I had to be standing there. I really don’t like being the cashier, people are just not polite these days. I went into the kitchen and everything was arranged already, just idling to be decorated. I grabbed my apron with the shop’s logo on it and tied it around my waist. Taking a deep breath, I went over to the door and flipped the 'closed’ sign to 'open’.  
A line formed quickly at the counter and I started taking orders. I tried my best to greet everyone with a bright smile and repeat the same greeting over and over: Hello! Welcome to Fantasy Donuts! What would you like to order? A man came in and set his hand on the counter. I repeated the greeting without glancing at him and looked at the cashier screen.  
“I’d like to order 6 glazed and a bit of you.” he said. I looked up at him and he seemed like he was in his twenties and in vague clothes. My face had no reaction to his flirting.  
“6 glazed and I apologize but I’m not on the menu. That would be considered as cannibalism and we do not serve that here. Total will be $5.99.” I said calmly. He had an annoyed look on his face but I couldn’t care less. The assistant packed his order nicely and I handed him his order after he paid. An hour later, I saw cameras flashing outside the shop’s windows. Guess who walked in: Tony Stark. He walked up to the counter and stared at his phone for a minute. I repeated the greeting, but right after 'welcome’ he barged in.  
“A dozen of whatever is good.” he said plainly. He looked up and we made eye contact then my eyes averted down at the screen.  
“A dozen of donuts and a side of manners. Will that be all?” I smiled innocently at him. Tony laughed and pulled off his shades.  
“I don’t need manners, I’m Tony Stark.”  
“Well not everyone can be as snotty as you. Your total is $10.50.” His box of donuts was ready to go but he was still staring at me. “If you’d like your donuts, I’d advise you pay for it. And I’d recommend you make it quick so I can stop looking at your face.”  
“You have the guts to say that to my face. You can be very useful getting me on track. How about you come work for me at Stark Industries?” he offered while giving his credit card and business card to me. I took them both and handed back his credit card after handling.  
“I’ll consider it.”


	2. MARK 2

When my shift was finished at Fantasy Donuts, I wandered around the city thinking about Tony Stark's contribution. Should I work for him? He is an impudent guy. 7:12 pm. I only work extra hours because I have nothing to do. I talked it over with the manager and she thought it was best for me to accept his offer. The shop had plenty of help but I'll miss that sweetness every morning. I do need the money, sooner or later I'll get kicked out of my apartment. Gripping on the card, I gazed at it. 

'I can do this. It'll be beneficial for me.'

Pulling out my phone, I dialed the number. I walked to the side of a nearby building and waited for someone to answer. No one picked up the phone. 

'Was this all a joke?'

I stuffed the card in my pocket along with my phone. Pacing to a nearby gas station, I bought a few things. While I was walking down the candy aisle for the 8th time, I noticed a man glancing up at me from the cashier. I didn't come to this gas station much, but why was it so... empty? I casually walked around the store, monitoring if he was still watching me. He was. My heart rate started to increase and I started to play crime show episodes in my head.

'I might die today... I might never see donuts again.'

I pulled out my phone and paused for a moment. 

'I have no one to call... I don't have friends. All I had was the shop's phone number and the people who worked there and --- Tony's...'

Staring at the number I dialed earlier, I thought about calling 911. 

'But what if that guy sees the numbers on my phone? He'll just kill me on the spot. Shit, can't believe I'm doing this... let's see if the famous Iron Man answers his god damn phone.'

Holding my phone up to my ear, I hear it ringing. I glance at the guy and he's getting closer to where I'm standing. 

'I'll just run out the door. What if he has a gun? Shit, you're right. What am I doing? I'll just kick his nuts! Who am I kidding, I'm not strong enough. You should really stop talking to yourself in your mind.' I grinned at myself. 'I really am crazy.'

"Hello?" the phone answered. My eyes filled with delight and tears almost slipped out. 

"Tony? it's that girl you gave a job offering to this morning and I'm in a situation," I whispered.

"What kind of situation?"

"I'm at a gas station and this guy looks like he might murder me because he's been staring at me for the past 30 minutes or so."

"What does that have anything to do with me?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, could you come and accompany me out?"

"Hahahahahaha really? I mean--"

"Tony, please! I'll accept your job offering! just please!"

"So what? Do I bring my suit?"

"No! Just dress like you're hiding from the press and escort me out of here!"

"Fine. Fine."

He hung up. I was so relieved! 'Wait, I didn't tell him where this is! Shit!' I was about to dial Tony again but someone came through the store's doors. My eyes looked straight over to the man who just entered and saw tony's face. he casually glanced at the man who was still looking at me and walked over to where I was standing. His hoodie was covering most of his face but I could clearly tell that was Tony Stark. Tony grabbed my wrist and escorted me out. I left the things I grabbed on the floor, I just needed to get out of here. 

Once we were outside, the night sky was already there. I peeped up at Tony and he was looking down at me. "Thanks, Tony." I said beaming up at him. 

"You start at 8am. I'll send you a car at 7." he said back. I smiled and nodded then started to walk off. My arms wrapped around my chest and my breath being visible. "How are you going to get home? I can't leave you here by yourself."

"I'll call a taxi."

"Do you even have money for one?"

"No. That's why I lied."

Tony ran up to me and pulled my sleeve. "I'll take you home."

"No, it's fine, I can call my dad."

"(Y/N), I know you're lying."

"How do you know my name? I haven't told you my name." 

"I looked you up."

"Stalking me, are we?"

"It's not called stalking. Anyways, you need to get home. And I'm going to take you." he shifted me towards his limo. 

"Fine."

It's been 10 whole minutes of silence. I knew something was up. "How did you find me? I didn't tell you which station." 

"I'm Tony Stark. I can locate anyone I wish," he replied with a rude tone.

"Is that your explanation for everything? 'I'm Tony Stark.' Yeah, we know. We just don't care."

''We'?"

"Everyone who finds your obnoxious attitude displeasing!"

"Tch."

When the limo reached my apartment, I saw all of my things outside labeled 'free'. I got out of the car and ripped off the label. Looking up to my room, it was labeled for leasing. 

'Great. Just great! I live on the streets now.'

'What's wrong?" Tony stepped out of the car and stood next to me. 

"I'm homeless now. Excellent!" I faked a smile at him. Tony stepped aside and called someone. A few moments later people were hauling my belongings into a truck. "Tony? What are you doing?"

"Get in the car and I'll show you." 

The limo drove to the Stark Tower and Tony opened the door and said, "Welcome to your new home."


	3. MARK 3

The Stark Tower. The dark night sky made the building glow as bright as one of its stars. It was more than 10 floors tall and all the windows were polished. My eyes grew at my realization: I'll be living here. I'll be living here! Wait. Why am I living here? Oh right, I'm homeless. Hold up, Why is THE Tony Stark being so nice? Is this a dream? It has to be!

I directed to face Tony and he looked quite tuckered out. "Uh-- Tony, thank you!" I shuddered. His face was awfully close to mine. I stepped out of the car and my belongings were being brought inside. 

'Is there like a hotel floor or something?'

Tony lead me inside and there weren't many people. Everyone was probably at home at this time. We stepped into an elevator and a voice started to speak.

"Sir, Miss (L/N)'s room has been prepared." the voice stated.

"Thank you, JARVIS," Tony spoke from behind me. I couldn't help but query how they knew my name. I haven't introduced myself to Tony or anyone yet. And how could they search me up? I could barely afford WiFi at my apartment. I had no social media that was frequently used. I have no criminal record. How did they find me!?

"(Y/N), let's go." Tony said nudging me to step out of the elevator. I accompanied with him and we walked down an endless hallway that was quite boring. No art or plants were on display, this guy sure does only stick to tech. "And here's your room. If you need anything just shout it out, JARVIS will do what he can. Also, I'll be saying here for the night. My room will be just a few doors down from yours. Good night, (Y/N)." He began walking down the dull hallway and my hand grasped his sleeve.

"I don't know why you're helping me, but I do look forward to working with you Mr. Stark. Goodnight." I released his sleeve and began to my room. Everything was clean and manageable. The bed was king sized with white and gray bedding. The windows went from the ceiling to the floor cast with a view of the city and stars. Pulling out my phone, it was nearly 11pm. I stepped into the bathroom and began undressing. The warm water ran down my body and cleansed me. The thought of Tony Stark being friendly just creeps me out a bit. Usually, he does everything for himself. Once I was done showering, I drew on the robe that hung on the hook. It was fresh and fluffy, leaving me comfy. My feet led me to the windows, where I peered down upon the city. It's lights were rich and well blended into the sky's stars. My clothes were neatly hung into the closet and everything else was left in its box. My fingers ran through my clothes, searching for a formal outfit for my first day tomorrow. After choosing an outfit, I changed into some comfy clothes. My hair was dry and I plopped on the fluffy bed. I closed my eyes and a knock came from my door.

"(Y/N)?" Tony asked from outside. I crawled off the bed and opened the door. He was wearing a black tank top along with gray sweats. His face was smudged with ash, I presume. "Oh! Good, you're not sleeping yet. Come with me." 

"I was just about--" 

"Come!"

He fled down the hallway and I chased after him. Our feet took us to a lab where metal was migrated around and bits of the ceiling were crumbling onto the floor. One side of the wall consisted of Iron Man armor. As I was observing the room, Tony quickly grabbed my hand and lead me to a desk. 

"I need you to apply pressure on this, while I connect the tube to the other," Tony instructed.

I honestly had no clue what he was talking about, but I followed his directions. He started to screw things together and kept glancing up at me to see if I was applying more force. After he was done, he seized the object I was applying pressure on and connected it to another thing that looked the same. 

"Stand back." He pushed me behind it along with himself and touched the device insignificantly. Two small rockets appeared under it and shot that the wall. "It works!"

"What is this for?" I asked leading to the cracked wall. "Don't you computerize your weapons in that helmet of yours?"

"Yes, but this is for security." He answered somewhat quickly.

"Security?"

"Security."

I was a bit baffled on why 'security' would need a pressurized rocket launcher. But I kept my questions to myself. I found a piece of his suit on the floor and picked it up. It was the arm, quite heavy. I slid my arm through it and it clasped on. 

'Shit.' I tried to take it off but if was locked on. I studied it a bit closer and I could see how the design could consist of many weapons. The circle in my palm was powered by this heart... is it not? "Extraordinary," I muttered.

"Yeah, it is.' Tony walked over and took off the sleeve easily. "Don't touch."

"What if I want to touch it?" I replied poking the armor. 

"You'll have to ask me."

"If you're not here?"

"JARVIS will put them on lock down."

"Who's JARVIS?"

"Just another rather very intelligent system."

"Genius."

"That's me." I walked to the door and smiled slightly at Tony. Maybe he won't be so bad after all.


	4. MARK 4

My first day as Tony Stark's assistant wasn't a complete disaster. I did however play with his attitude quite a bit and almost blew up his lab. But it wasn't my fault! At least that's what I thought. I thought being his 'assistant' was like organizing papers and doing most of the managing around the company. But really, I was the only one allowed to help Tony in his lab. Anyone who called him or came into the room, he would tell me to not disturb. Suddenly, the incident that happened last year ran across my mind. The Avengers. I couldn't help but wonder, where they all went.

"Mr.Stark, If you don't mind me asking, what happened to the Avengers?" I glanced up at him.

"Disbanded, for now." he answered without looking at me.

"Oh. Could I ask you about something?" I took out a piece of paper and sketched at sign I saw when those men took my dad.

"anything." Tony rose from the floor and walked over to me.

"Do you know what this represents?" I showed him the drawing. He held it for a moment and looked like he was struggling to tell me or not. "It's fine if you cant tell me or don't know. I'll understand." He didn't reply and went off to the other room. 'I know he knows.'

TONY'S POV

'SHEILD'

I fled to the other room and dialed Nick Fury's phone. "She knows."

"Who is 'she'? And knows what?" Nick replied with annoyance.

"(Y/N) (L/N), she knows who took her father. Look you asked me to keep her safe, I am, but the guilt is rising. She has to know."

"Look, I understand she's trying hard to find the people who took her father, but you cannot tell her!"

"You did! You took him! Just because he's some genius, doesn't mean he has to be kept my SHEILD."

"Dr. (L/N) agreed he'd work for SHEILD if we kept his daughter away from danger."

"And you have me looking after her? We are nearly a few years apart! She doesn't need me to babysit her. Plus, why put her in a room where weapons are scattered around?"

"She's under your protection. So do your job and protect her." Nick hung up.

(Y/N)'S POV

Tony came back and he started to work on one of his suits again. I walked over to him and fixed the helmet. I could tell that phone call wasn't pleasant. his fake smile was comforting but I knew he was hiding something from me.

"You enjoy being this close to me?" Tony asked looking at me.

"I don't mind, if that's what you mean." I quickly walked back to the desk and started working on parts.

"I'd have to say, I enjoy you being here with me. Finally have some one to have fun with."

"Shut up, Tony." I snapped back at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what happened to 'Mr. Stark'?"

"'Mr. Stark' can come back when I am no longer Tony's friend."

"We're friends now?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I just don't make a lot of friends."

"I wonder why."

"Oh shut up."

A couple of hours later, we were bonding quite quickly. I told him about how smart my dad was and how he could almost be as famous as Tony. Tony went on about how his father didn't spend much time with him or cared. His father was occupied with his work and Tony always tried to get his attention.

"Do you miss him?" I asked Tony.

Tony looked down to his lap and replied, "I guess I do. I hardly knew the old man. How about you?"

"I do, there's hope he's still alive."

"Hmm, are you hungry?"

"Finally a lunch break!"

We ate in a different room in the tower. Knowing Tony, he doesn't seem like the type to be eating out alone. We made fun of The Avengers a bit and I complained why I couldn't have a map of the tower. I want to know why this building has so many floors and what those floors held of course! The time I was enjoying now was no other time in my life. I was truly smiling and actually having a friend.

Weeks later, Tony wanted to show me something at his house. Yes, a house that had the view of beautiful waters! I wonder why he would need such a beautiful house if he basically lived at the tower. Tony showed me his home lab, which was filled with broken floors and crushed walls. A line of suits were nicely lined up on the wall.

"Let me guess, JARVIS is here too?" I joked.

"Indeed I am, Miss (Y/N)." JARVIS spoke out of no where.

"Does he follow you everywhere?" I asked walking to Tony.

"He's even in my suit." Tony replied with a bit of laughter. "I've been working on a suit that will come to me by parts. Stand back and look." His arm rose from his side and a piece of his armor flew to his arm and locked on. All of the clumps of armor that was scattered around the room, flew to Tony, becoming one with each other creating a red and gold Iron Man. "It's not finished yet, still a few tweaks to fix." he walked around the room with the suit on and made the most silliest poses. "Hot aren't I?"

"If you say so." I rolled my eyes.

"Could you go get me some coffee?"

"Oh, now I'm acting like a real business assistant?"

"Weren't you an assistant from the start?"

"Didn't feel like it."

I left to find coffee somewhere in the kitchen. Found a lot of alcohol and shot glasses. Does he not have any mugs? When I returned I sat down and flipped through a book that was laying on the floor.

"Where's my coffee?" Tony asked walking up to me.

"In the kitchen."

"Could you go get it?"

"I don't feel like it."

"(Y/N)."

"What?"

"Coffee?"

"No, I'm fine."

"(Y/N)~" he groaned while I started snickering to myself.

"Look if you want your coffee, you can be a big boy and get it yourself."

"Please~"

'It's not hard. Just use those fancy shoes of yours and walk to the kitchen."

"Is there any day where you don't act all innocent?"

"I don't think so. I'm merely an assistant giving an opinion."

"You're more than that."

"Then what am I?"

"You're," At that exact moment, my phone rang. we both paused and I picked up the phone. I walked into the kitchen and stared at his filled coffee mug as I talked on the phone. "My friend." I heard Tony mutter as I picked up his mug and walked it back to Tony. I gave him a smile and left the room.


	5. MARK 5

Its's been at least 4 months since I've relocated into the Stark Tower. I've assisted Tony by amping up his suits and today let me try one out. At first, I was overjoyed to be in one of Iron Man's suits, but I realized someone was going to get hurt. And by someone, I meant me. Stepping into the open armor, my body was clothed with heavy metal. My eyes were shut and I refused to open them. 

"It's not that scary, (Y/N)," Tony said as he examined the helmet. 

"I can't do this, don't you have some kind of test dummy?" I grumbled with my eyes still closed.

Tony put the helmet on my head and I unlocked my eyes. The suit was on exhibition and my heart rate was also on screen. And right now, it was high. I'm terrified. Once the whole suite powered up, my feet began to leave the ground. "Yeah, it's you."

"TONY!" I yelled as I shot out the window. I was hovering over the city and I had no idea how the hell to land or turn. "Uh-- JARVIS! You're here aren't you?! Autopilot please!"

"Autopilot engaged." JARVIS took over.

"Oh thank god! Direct to Stark Tower." The suit directed and flew to the tower. Once I landed, Tony stood there beaming. I came out of the armor and crossed my arms. "I don't like you right now." 

"Awww (Y/N)'s angry, why don't you sit over there while I go get you a juice box." Tony teased. 

My cheeks turned bright pink and pouted, "I'm not a kid Tony! I'm only a few years younger than you!" I went on and sat where he wanted me to. "I'll take that juice box."

"You really are a little kid!" 

"At least I'm not one every day."

"Are you talking about me?"

"Who else?"

"Thanks SO much," I smiled at him and he threw me a water bottle. I knew he didn't have juice boxes, why would he? All he has is coffee, alcohol, and water. "Do you want to have dinner?"

"Dinner? With you?"

"it's fi--"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said 'Yes', I'll have dinner with you. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just thought you'd say no." He muttered under his breath and I gave him a pat on the shoulder. I wandered to my room and picked a dress for tonight. I pulled out a knee length dress that was dark purple with a lacy trim. I styled my hair nicely and added a few pieces of jewelry. I, (Y/N) (L/N), am having dinner with Tony Stark. Never thought I would say that.

When we arrived at the restaurant, we were seated in the center of the room. Everyone's eyes were glued onto me and Tony. This is very uncomfortable. As we sat down, the waiter handed us a menu. He then left to give us time. I looked down at the menu and looked for something simple. Steak? Salmon? This is a lot of pressure. I gazed at Tony and he was staring at me. "Would you please stop staring at me?"

"Would you like to dance?" he stood up from his seat and held his hand out for me to take. I stared at his hand and grabbed it so it wouldn't be so awkward. Tony led me to the dance floor and a violinist started playing a slow song. Tony pulled my waist closer to his chest and his right hand held my left. 

"I don't actually know how to dance," I whispered looking around the room. People were staring and it made me want to go hide. Plus, it's rude to stare!"

"Just follow my lead," Tony smiled. He stepped slowly around the floor carrying me along with him. I tried avoiding my gaze from everyone who was looking at us. Tony snickered and tilted my head up. "Don't look at them, look at me." My eyes met his brown orbs and it suddenly helped me calm down. I could hear his breathing and the violin only. Everything else was muted around us. Tony made small jokes that made me laugh into his chest. I enjoyed his smile, I could tell it was a real one. 

The violinist stopped and I looked around. Hardly anyone was here, but us. Time just seemed to fly by so quickly. Tony was still holding me close to his chest. I gazed into his brown eyes and down to his lips. We both leaned in but after that second, I pulled back. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a reassuring hug. Walking to the door, I knew this would be awkward in the morning. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't help but think that it was impossible.


	6. MARK 6

Weeks later after our "dinner", Tony hasn't been at the tower much. He was at his house working on Mark 42. I offered my help, but he wanted it to be a surprise. And today he said it was nearly finished. So, I decided to surprise him myself. I'll show up uninvited. Driving to his house was a long way, it was away from the city's voice. Which had cars, honking, people talking, sirens, and many other noises that wasn't here. I arrived and found Tony at his door step in his armor.

"So this is Mark 42? Impressive." I said as I stepped out of my car.

"Its not complete, but, it's developing." Iron Man spoke. He marched to where my feet were and looked down. I knew he wasn't in the suit. Tony loves to play around and right know, he thinks he's fooling me. I walked into the house and walked straight down to his lab. As I suspected, Tony was sitting there smirking up at me. "How's you know?"

"I just do." I wandered up to him and smiled brightly. I was glad to see his face again. All I did at the tower was organize his suits and fix up small things. I had no one to speak to, but JARVIS can be a great person-- system to talk to. We spoke of Tony and why he continued his work. I learned many things about a man who I thought was just a stuck up rich guy.

"Mark 42, can't believe I've made more than 40 suits." mark 42 walked down the stairs and into the room. It's heavy feet stomped to Tony and shut down. Tony then walked over to me and held my hands. "I couldn't have don't it without you." I smiled at the connections our hands had and gripped his harder.

"All because of your attitude." I chuckled. Tony laughed and pulled me into a hug. I was debating if I should return it. My hands slowly touched his back and a loud crash came from upstairs. Tony and I quickly ran upstairs to see what it was. A group of men in black came through the hole in the wall. They were armed and heavily armored.

"Could of used the door." Tony spoke as he nudged me closer to him. A man in a black coat and black eye patch walked through the men. Behind him was a man who looked awfully familiar.

"Dad?" I muttered. The man looked at me and through his (E/C) eyes, i knew it was him.

"(Y/N) (L/N), we've come to take you to SHEILD." the man in the black coat spoke. 'My name is Nick Fury, director of SHEILD. You have been under Tony Stark's protection for many months. We would of found you sooner, but you were off the grid. We have your father here with us and his wishes are to have you aboard with us."

Millions of questions raced in my head. I was under protection? All the memories I experienced with Tony was all fake? Was it all just a cover? Tony knows these people? Are these the people who took my father? Why? What's happening? I--I thought Tony really liked me! It was all a lie...

"If I go with you, what will I be doing?" I asked trying not to cry.

"You'll be trained to become a SHEILD agent and assist in your father's labs." Nick explained.

I wanted to be with my dad again. That's all I ever wanted ever since he disappeared. After all these years, I finally get to see him. But at the same time, I wanted to yell at him and throw punches. I wanted answers to my questions.

"Tony, may I have a word?" I turned to Tony who was spacing out. Nick nodded at Tony and I pulled him into the lab. I then punched his stomach. tears were flooding my eyes and I couldn't hold it in anymore. "You knew! You knew if my father was still alive. You knew where he was! All the time we spent together, I knew you knew something about my father. Whether it was good or bad! You idiot!" Tony blocked my punches and tried to calm me down.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Do you even have feelings for me?" I spoke into his ear. My tears were soaking his shirt and my hands clenched into fists. "Was all the time we spent together just a cover? That night, where we almost kissed, I--I liked you! Were you paid to 'woo' me? well it worked!" My voice was raspy and his grasp became tighter. "All of this was a lie. A big ass lie. And I thought I was better than this." Tony's grasp loosened and his hands cupped my face. His thumbs wiped away my tears and his lips locked onto mine. My tears wouldn't stop streaming down my cheeks. All I could think about right now was how much I liked Tony. Tony's lips were soft and heated. The passion was spread through our lips and I wasn't fighting back. I wanted to do this to him so much so he would shut up.

Tony pulled away and wiped away my remaining tears. "All I had to do was keep you out of trouble. But I didn't know I would like you this much. I've waited forever to kiss you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't." he pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "I'll miss you. I mean it." My eyes widened at his last sentence. If i went with my father, I'd have to give up my relationship with Tony. I wouldn't get to work with him anymore. I wouldn't be able to tease him everyday.

"i'll miss you being a pain in my ass. I'll miss dealing with your attitude." I spoke as I cleaned myself up. I gave him a weak smile and a last hug. My arms wrapped around him tightly and kisses his forehead. "Be a good boy." I left and headed back to Nick Fury. "Let's go."

TONY'S POV

"You'll have to let her go." Nick walked in. I was sitting at my desk staring at (Y/N)'s desk. I then gazed at one of the suits she worked on. It wasn't as good as mine, but impressive. "You won't see her again anytime soon."

"There's always a way, Fury. And I'll find it."


	7. MARK 7

My first day at SHEILD was very tedious and frustrating. I was ordered to do combat training and I got beat up smoothly. These people should know I was a newbie! Because of my genius brain, Nick Fury wanted me working with my father in his lab. It was awkward and I really wanted to yell at my dad for leaving me. he hardly spoke with me and I had no clue where to start.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" he replied still focusing on the chemicals he was heating. I looked at him and my eyes were already flooding with tears. His hair is messy and his skin was darker. He had a beard and his glasses changed too. I wasn't sure if he was my father or not. 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" My voice cracked. Why'd he leave me alone? Why didn't I go with him/ What was he doing all these years? These questions ran through my head for years and I finally got to ask them. 

"You were a child," he answered looking at me. "You wouldn't have understood."

"You taught me about Newton's laws when I was 5! I've followed you everywhere just to learn about everything. I understood why people come and go. I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me. I grew up without mom, I've never seen mom! I went through my feminine childhood with knowledge of a doctor. I could fix a car that was nearly 80 years old, from scrap! And the only thing I am clueless about is: why didn't my father tell me he was going to disappear?" I ran out of breath and a few tears leaked out. 

My father stood up from his chair and wiped my tears. "I couldn't risk your life. I love you too much to see my own daughter's tears fall. I would have taken you with me, but I didn't want you witnessing the real pain of the world." He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. This was my dad, the only family I had left and I wasn't going to loose him again. 

Months later, I've mastered combat and I got to meet someone I didn't think I would. Captain America. Yes, yes, THE Captain America. He was as the other agents said: tall, blonde, well-built, and a true soldier. As other female agents said: attractive, impeccable, and whimsical. My thoughts? All of that, but I like my men to be called 'geniuses'. Fury informed him about my combat abilities and Captain challenged me. And I was not going to loose. The captain was in the front of the helicarrier and that's where I went. Standing next to him made me feel like the smallest thing in the world. If that were even possible. 'Tch. We should ask Scott about that.'

"You're (L/N)?" Captain America asked stepping towards me. 

I glanced up at him and responded, "Please, call me (Y/N). Nice to meet you, Steve Rogers." I took out my hand for him to shake. He took it and shook it lightly. 

"I hear you're a very humble person and very..."

"Stubborn?"

"Well, yes. So you're the mastermind behind Iron Man's upgrades. It's captivating." The sound of 'Iron Man' triggered the name 'Tony Stark'. A name I'd thought I'd never hear again. "Shall we go to the training rooms to warm up for our challenge?"

"Let's go!" 

Steve wore his suit and I wore mine. My suit was comparable to Black Widow's, but it came with a mask and was sleeveless. It was slick black with a dark gray belt to carry my gadgets. As I was lacing up my combat boots, Captain America threw his shield at me. I moved speedily to duck it and ceased lacing up my boots. 

"No weapons, Captain!" I beamed at him as I stood up. He smiled back at me and threw his shield into a nearby wall. I took off my belt, tossed my guns, pulled out my knives, and took out the rest. Steve studied at how much weapons I had on me and his eyes gazed back to mine. I smirked and pulled my mask to my face. Half of my face showed and my eyes darted to the Captain's. We both stepped up to each other and stared into each other's souls. I knew he was going to be a severe opponent, but I am prepared to defeat this old man.

My fists were ready for the captain to strike first. Steve silently stood there gazing at me. I stood there bored and his fist was coming at me. My eyes were still glued to the floor and my left arm blocked it perfectly. My right arm automatically struck his stomach and it sent him flying up. 'I didn't know I was that strong.' My feet led to where he landed and Steve tried pitching me. I jumped on instinct and air-kicked his chest to the other side of the room. 'I couldn't do that before.' My body acted on its own. I was beating up Captain America. Part of me was proud, but at the same time, I was terrorized of myself. 

"Cap! Use your shield!" I roared to him. "Fuck the rules! Use it!" 

"Language!" he shouted back. Captain America moved to his shield and wedged it out of the wall. He then launched it swiftly at my abdomen. My body went soaring with the titanium shield. I landed beyond the room and hissed at the pain the shield caused. Steve came rushing to me and knelt down beside me. "You win, genius," 

I smiled weakly and my mind went vaguely as I uttered, "Shut up, Tony."


	8. MARK 8

A bright glow was above me. My eyes opened and the beam blinded me. I was in a lab and I was strapped down? I tried setting myself free but the bindings were very strong. I turned to the person who was sitting by me and tried recolonizing him. It was my father. he rose up from his chair and held my hand. "Thank god, you're alive." he muttered as his kissed my forehead. 'What does he mean by that?'

"Dad, What do you mean?" I asked while still laying on the bed. "I'm still at SHEILD right?"

"You're still at SHEILD. And what I mean is that earlier... you were dead." I looked at him confused and Fury and Captain America came into the room. Steve gave me a smile of relief and so did Fury. "There's something I haven't told you. When you were younger, I ejected a serum, similar to captain Rogers, into your blood. But the serum wouldn't be active until you're 34. Which you are now! Happy Birthday?"

"You're telling me that she has super strength and agility like me?" Steve budged in. My father gave him a nod and a weak smile. I sat there shocked. I had nothing to say.

"Which means, Captain, you'll be in charge of helping her stabilize her abilities." Nick spoke up. Nick then left with my dad, leaving me and Steve staring at each other. I could tel he was surprised that I was like him. he sat down beside me and smiled up at me.

'Do you remember what you said when you won?" I shook my head and Steve chuckled. "Shut up, Tony." My face heated up and denied it right away.

"I didn't say that! You're just teasing me."

"You miss him don't you?"

I glanced at him and gave up. "That's not your business."

"You'll see him again."

"When? Yes, ill admit, I miss the jerk. We had something, but that's the past."

"Whatever you say." Steve helped me up and threw me my mask. "Let's get started."

We trained for hours. I managed how to use my strength and how to increase my speed. Steve made me mad several times, but I knew he was only doing that so I could let out my feelings. I don't know how Steve knows about me and Tony's relationship. I know Fury might know. But how could Steve possibly know? My combat skills have increased greatly and I gave Steve a couple lessons as well. About dancing.

"You let the music control you. Let your body do whatever you want." I instructed at he looked down at our feet. My hand was in his as I tried teaching him how to waltz. Steve's blush was growing of embarrassment and I teased him about it. "You're blushing."

"I am not." he replied with a stubborn tone. I wasn't going to stop there.

"Are you blushing because this is embarrassing or are you thinking of a girl?" I snickered.

"Of course because this is embarrassing!"

"So you admit you're blushing!"

"No!"

"Aww Steve has a crush! Wait.. never mind. I'm sorry!"

"Whaa-- (Y/N)!"

"I'm sorry!" I ran away form him and he chased me around the room. I outran him of course. I WAS younger. "C'mon old man! I thought you were Captain America!"

"I'm also human, if you must know!" i laughed and walked up to him. His face was still red from blushing and his hair was messy. I wiped his sweat from his face and ran away with the tissue I used. "I made Cap cry!" he looked up and charged after me.

After our childish games, we headed up to the main deck. A familiar brunette stood upon the hallway and my heart skipped beats. I yelled something me and him would understand, "E equals?!"

"MC SQUARED!" he yelled back and I ran into him arms.

"Tony!" I mumbled into his shoulder. A few tears escaped from my eyes and my embrace became tighter.

"Someone's been working out!" Tony laughed and I let go. I smiled up at him and held his hands. It's been months since I've seen this idiot and I was going to make this moment last. Tony looked over at Steve and greeted him, "Captain."

"Stark."

"Now there's a real smile." My father walked in and greeted Tony. As he and Tony sat down to talk about business, I stood next to Steve and gazed at Tony.

"(Y/N) has a crush~" Steve quietly teased. My cheeks dusted with pink and gently punched him.

"Fuck off, Cap."

"language."

"Language." I mocked and Tony came up and laughed.

"Are we talking about how Cap says 'language' when we say a bad word?"

"C'mon Tony. Shut it." Steve tried stopping us.

"Language, Captain!" I teased.

We continued to get the super soldier worked up and laughed together. Tony told me about the mission where Steve said 'language' and all the Avengers started to tease him about it. I wasn't really listening, just concentrating on Tony's smile. I've missed that smile. A few hours later, Tony had to return to the Avengers tower. Cap had to return with him, which made my heart sink even more.

"(Y/N), you'll be training with Captain Rogers at the Avenger's tower from now on." Fury informed me. I tried to look as professional as possible. When he left I jumped up and down and followed to Tony's jet. When we go there, I ran around so happily you might of thought I was high.

"Welcome home, (Y/N)."


	9. MARK 9

It's been half a year since I've moved back in with Tony. Well, not just Tony. I live with the Avengers now. The old man and I have been working on controlling my super strength. Tony was very surprised when I told him I had abilities similar to Steve's. He insisted he would make a suit for me and promised it wouldn't look so star-spangled. I didn't change my uniform, though, I liked mine. It was comfortable and easy to move in. Living with the Avengers wasn't so bad. I've only seen Bruce turn into the Hulk only about twice. Thor came to visit often, eating all my pop tarts that I had hidden away. Black Widow, aka Natasha Romanoff, gave me excellent training sessions. I might be able to kick her ass someday. Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, gave a few lectures about my weapons, he literally weaponized my uniform. Tony, well, he hasn't been around much. Or I just haven't been with him lately. My feelings for him still stay the same but I'm slowly questioning what we are. Maybe at today's meeting, I'll get to see him.

As Steve and I were waiting for everyone to settle in, he told me that Tony wouldn't be coming. I was a bit disappointed, but he's a busy man. Everyone eventually sat down and Steve began explaining a mission that involved Hydra. I cut him off and asked him why I was here if I wasn't an avenger.

"You are one. Didn't anyone discuss that with you?" Steve informed and looked at me with confusion. I stared at him and looked at everyone at the table. Everyone avoided my gaze and my eyes lingered back to Cap's.

"C'mon guys, I thought you guys weren't shy." a voice said from the back of the room. The voice lingered in my ears and I knew who it was. Tony wandered to the seat next to mine and sat. He took my hand and squeezed it slightly to congratulate me.

"So I get an Avengers ID right?" I asked with my eyes sparkling with excitement. Everyone gave me a small smile and Tony handed me my ID. I held it up to the light and smiled proudly. Steve then continued with the mission facts. After about 10 minutes, everyone went and suited up. As I was fixing my mask, Tony gave me a hug from behind. His breath tickled my ear and made my face tint with pink. "You've been busy lately. Haven't seen you in like 2 months."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. But I and Bruce are so close!"

"I'm sure you are and I support you. It's just that you're always in your lab and I'm always getting beat up, I just miss you that's all."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" he tried kissing me. I escaped his embrace and put on my mask.

"Just get suited up." Tony held out his arm and pieces of his armor flew onto his body. He caught that part that covered his face and smirked down at me.

"How 'bout a kiss?" I smiled from under my mask and shoved him aside as I walked passed him.

The Avengers aboard one of the jets and took off to Sokovia. I sat down next to Steve while Tony paced around gathering other information. I couldn't be more bothered that Tony kept stealing glances at me. He wasn't shooting me winks or anything. Just a straight, non-emotional, face. A few minutes later he went on and sat down in the pilot's seat.

Steve told me about how he and Natasha went on a mission to find The Winter Soldier. Natasha would butt in and tease Steve about how he hasn't kissed someone since 1945. The old man denied it right away but I found it quite amusing to see the captain all flustered. I laughed at all the other things Nat said while Steve tried to tell me his mission.

"Better not be (Y/N), Steve kisses!" Tony barked from the front of the jet. I laughed at him being protective and Black Widow tried shoving me and Steve's faces together. Tony walked up to us and saw and his cheeks got really red. "Captain!" Tony started chasing after Steve throughout the jet. I've never seen Tony jealous, but I'll admit it was relieving to see him defending me.

When we arrived at Sokovia, a bunch of Hydra spies attacked us. Bruce turned into Hulk and Tony flew out with his suit. Steve took his motorcycle and I was left behind with Natasha & Clint. They both took off and fixed their weapons on the way. I followed then and a spy jumped me. He hit my sides and I punched his chest. I gave him a final kick and he flew a few meters away. Bullets were shooting at my feet as I ran to stay near with the others. While I was beating up spies and throwing small bombs to the snipers, something hit past me... something fast. I scanned the area around me and the 'thing' hit me again. I was on my butt when I saw its face.

"You didn't see that coming?" he said with a Sokovian accent and looked down at me. My legs grabbed his and pulled him down to the ground. His speed was incredible and escaped. I glanced and saw Hawkeye running to me. As I ran to Clint, he hit me again. I was being hit by this man various times, it made my head go crazy. At the final hit, he snatched me up in his arms and my head went blank.

It's been half a year since I've moved back in with Tony. Well, not just Tony. I live with the Avengers now. The old man and I have been working on controlling my super strength. Tony was very surprised when I told him I had abilities similar to Steve's. He insisted he would make a suit for me and promised it wouldn't look so star-spangled. I didn't change my uniform, though, I liked mine. It was comfortable and easy to move in. Living with the Avengers wasn't so bad. I've only seen Bruce turn into the Hulk only about twice. Thor came to visit often, eating all my pop tarts that I had hidden away. Black Widow, aka Natasha Romanoff, gave me excellent training sessions. I might be able to kick her ass someday. Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, gave a few lectures about my weapons, he literally weaponized my uniform. Tony, well, he hasn't been around much. Or I just haven't been with him lately. My feelings for him still stay the same but I'm slowly questioning what we are. Maybe at today's meeting, I'll get to see him.

As Steve and I were waiting for everyone to settle in, he told me that Tony wouldn't be coming. I was a bit disappointed, but he's a busy man. Everyone eventually sat down and Steve began explaining a mission that involved Hydra. I cut him off and asked him why I was here if I wasn't an avenger.

"You are one. Didn't anyone discuss that with you?" Steve informed and looked at me with confusion. I stared at him and looked at everyone at the table. Everyone avoided my gaze and my eyes lingered back to Cap's.

"C'mon guys, I thought you guys weren't shy." a voice said from the back of the room. The voice lingered in my ears and I knew who it was. Tony wandered to the seat next to mine and sat. He took my hand and squeezed it slightly to congratulate me.

"So I get an Avengers ID right?" I asked with my eyes sparkling with excitement. Everyone gave me a small smile and Tony handed me my ID. I held it up to the light and smiled proudly. Steve then continued with the mission facts. After about 10 minutes, everyone went and suited up. As I was fixing my mask, Tony gave me a hug from behind. His breath tickled my ear and made my face tint with pink. "You've been busy lately. Haven't seen you in like 2 months."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. But I and Bruce are so close!"

"I'm sure you are and I support you. It's just that you're always in your lab and I'm always getting beat up, I just miss you that's all."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" he tried kissing me. I escaped his embrace and put on my mask.

"Just get suited up." Tony held out his arm and pieces of his armor flew onto his body. He caught that part that covered his face and smirked down at me.

"How 'bout a kiss?" I smiled from under my mask and shoved him aside as I walked passed him.

The Avengers aboard one of the jets and took off to Sokovia. I sat down next to Steve while Tony paced around gathering other information. I couldn't be more bothered that Tony kept stealing glances at me. He wasn't shooting me winks or anything. Just a straight, non-emotional, face. A few minutes later he went on and sat down in the pilot's seat.

Steve told me about how he and Natasha went on a mission to find The Winter Soldier. Natasha would butt in and tease Steve about how he hasn't kissed someone since 1945. The old man denied it right away but I found it quite amusing to see the captain all flustered. I laughed at all the other things Nat said while Steve tried to tell me his mission.

"Better not be (Y/N), Steve kisses!" Tony barked from the front of the jet. I laughed at him being protective and Black Widow tried shoving me and Steve's faces together. Tony walked up to us and saw and his cheeks got really red. "Captain!" Tony started chasing after Steve throughout the jet. I've never seen Tony jealous, but I'll admit it was relieving to see him defending me.

When we arrived at Sokovia, a bunch of Hydra spies attacked us. Bruce turned into Hulk and Tony flew out with his suit. Steve took his motorcycle and I was left behind with Natasha & Clint. They both took off and fixed their weapons on the way. I followed then and a spy jumped me. He hit my sides and I punched his chest. I gave him a final kick and he flew a few meters away. Bullets were shooting at my feet as I ran to stay near with the others. While I was beating up spies and throwing small bombs to the snipers, something hit past me... something fast. I scanned the area around me and the 'thing' hit me again. I was on my butt when I saw its face.

"You didn't see that coming?" he said with a Sokovian accent and looked down at me. My legs grabbed his and pulled him down to the ground. His speed was incredible and escaped. I glanced and saw Hawkeye running to me. As I ran to Clint, he hit me again. I was being hit by this man various times, it made my head go crazy. At the final hit, he snatched me up in his arms and my head went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): "You didn't see that coming?" !!! We all know who that is! (If you watched Avengers: Age of Ultron) p.s. I write what I come up with--- not what the movies say. I only pull out some of the information.


	10. MARK 10

A powerful thud woke me up instantly. My eyes opened and studied my surroundings. I was in a misty cold room. Pebbles and dirt were dispersed beyond the floor. I sat up and recognized I was in a cage. A man and a woman stood outside the glass gawking down at me. They both looked quite young and in their eyes.. was rage and uncertainty.

"Why do they require her? They possess us." the woman spoke to the man.

"She has blood like the Captain," he murmured back. They both reached closer and acquainted themselves. Which I had no idea why, aren't you supposed to not tell me who you are? "My name is Pietro Maximoff and this is my sister Wanda. We're twins-- But I'm older than her by 12 minutes." She nudged his side and looked at him with an annoyed expression. Wanda, if that really was her name, looked alerted and shuffled out o the room.

"Stark's here." she motioned her brother to come with her.

'Tony?'

They both left me in the chilly room and I risked busting out. With a couple blows, the glass shattered and I dropped out. Men in black reached into the room and one of them tasered my abdomen.

"We have to retreat to the main base! Take the girl and run!" was all I understood before I entirely blacked out.

Meanwhile back outside...

"Is everybody gone? Are we done?" Tony flew back to regroup. He counted heads and he stopped at 6. "Where's (Y/N)?"

Everyone gazed around and shrugged. Tony tried calling her name through the ear piece but there was no respond. He then traced my ear piece and found it setting in the snow. Cap picked it up and eyed throughout the trees.

"They took her. Hydra knows she has the serum in her blood."

"I'll find her." Tony shot up into the sky.

"We need a plan!" Cap roared to him. Tony didn't listen and proceeded to search for (Y/N).

They thrust a bucket of ice cold water on me. I was quivering and sought my best to stay heated. I was in a rusty cell and witnessed a familiar face.

"Bucky?" I said in my raspy voice. His sight connected with mine and moved closer.

"Who are you?" he replied giving me a death stare. His cold icy blue eyes stared into my soul, making me shiver even more.

"I'm (Y/N), friends with Steve Rogers," I spoke hastily so he wouldn't interrogate me. "He told me about you."

Bucky's eyes shined with relief and apologized. His hair was longer than the hair he had in the picture Steve showed me. Steve also told me that if one day I were to meet him, he wouldn't remember him. Recollecting that, it made my heart sink. Steve spent his life with Bucky and Bucky has no memory of it.

A man walked up to both of our cells and sneered. "2 super soldiers in my lab. You'll make fine assassins." He looked like a scientist and he smelled like sewer water. His fingers held a file that had my name on it. My picture was paperclipped on the side and so was my father's. 'Had they known all along that I had the serum injected into me?'

When he left Bucky darted closer to me and whispered, "I have a way to get out. But you have to get supplies as I clear the way." his cold hand shifted a key under the bars and into my hand. I nodded at his request and a Hydra soldier hauled Bucky out of his cell. I noticed his metal arm and was thrilled with it right away. Bucky flipped over the soldier and I unlocked my cell. I clutched any weapons that were near and fled with Bucky. We struck several other Hydra soldiers on the way. I couldn't help but be so intrigued with his arm. After our beat down, I touched his metal arm and started to question it.

"You can play doctor when we get out of here." Bucky taunted me as he was shooting soldiers. I leered at his remark and ran to find a door that led outside. Once I grabbed a few things from the infirmary, I led the way to the open. Outside was stuffy and it's hot air made me want to pass out. Bucky helped me carry some of the guns I grabbed along with a case of ammo. We fled into the woods and the sky was already covered in a dark blue blanket with diamonds peeking out. We stopped to make camp when we couldn't run any further. Bucky and I took turns on watch as the other one slept.

"Do you remember Steve?" I asked as I was jabbing at the fire.

"A little. How is he?" Bucky responded.

"He's himself. All star-spangled and loyal."

"Sounds like him," he grinned and clutched his backpack tighter.

"What's in there?"

"Weapons, information, and memories."

"May I see?" Bucky held out his backpack to me and I unzipped the first pocket. I pulled out excerpts of newspaper about Cap, a few smoke bombs, loads of bullets, and clippings of paper about the Winter Soldier. Just by looking at all this, I could tell Bucky tried his hardest to find his reminiscences. I peeped at his arm and my eyes were filled with curiosity. "May I play doctor now? Well, it's not really 'doctor' more like 'scientist'." He beamed slightly and held his arm. I heartily scooted closer to him and played with his arm. I asked him various questions about how it was constructed. He would reply with 'I don't know's'.

I hope we get home, eventually.


	11. MARK 11

It's been two months since we've escaped Hydra. Bucky and I have sailed the sea and walked more than 500 miles. Our journey was rather very boring. No one attacked us on the way. Finding food wasn't a problem or was finding a highway. We didn't know where else to go, so be made our way to search for the Avengers tower. Manhattan was a long way to go but we found our way. Every time someone would ask us something, Bucky would take it as a threat. I guess his... assassin instincts were still in his head. I would always have to calm him down and give out weak smiles to strangers.

"You need to stop giving people glares," I said while gazing upon the delicious fruit. We were both currently standing in the middle of a farmers market. Our dirty, heavy, looks made our appearance look rather unapproachable. "Lighten up the mood."

Bucky gave me one of his glares and continued eyeing the plums that were in front of us. His eyes softened and waited for me to finish paying. When I was done, I pulled out a plum from the bag and handed him it. Bucky took it and started eating it. I ate my apple and we continued walking down the busy street. Bucky often pulled me aside from being seen by the feds. He told me that some of Hydra's spies are still roaming around New York.

I led the way to the tower. Avoiding cops and the busy streets as much as possible. People gave us odd looks, which made me very uncomfortable. Ever since Bucky told me about Hydra agents still in NY, I've been staring at people too. Now I understood why he was always looking around. When we reached the tower, the tower was on lockdown? Lockdown?

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked while gazing at the streets.

"The tower's on lockdown," I answered as I thought about a way to get inside. I knew the tower was well protected, but Tony didn't think of 2 super soldiers breaking in. "But I have an idea," I explained to Bucky that if we both punched the door at the same time, we would be able to break in. I also explained that if anyone tried shooting at us inside, don't shoot back. He agreed to the plan and we both stood in a stance and our fists contacted with the bullet proof glass. The glasses shattered and the alarm went off. I hauled Bucky down the halls as a couple of Tony's androids came shooting at us. I shot the hidden cameras that were everywhere and tried my best to reach the top. As I was running up the stairs, I turned around to check if Bucky was still following me. He wasn't there. I ran back down and searched for him. I called his name and there was no answer. Running down the hall, I found Bucky fighting with... Iron Man.

"Bucky!" I screamed at I came running up to the fight. Iron Man looked my way and stopped attacking.

"(Y/N)?" Bucky threw a heavy punch to Iron Man and returned to my side.

"Tony! Stop! He's not an enemy!" I shouted at Iron Man as he was about to shoot a beam at Bucky. The beam deactivated and Tony stepped out of his suit. He pulled me into an embrace and I wrapped my arms around him. Bucky was about to punch him again but I indicated it was safe.

"I thought you were killed," Tony mumbled into my hair. His embrace became tighter as I patted his back.

"I'll always find you," I muttered back and I separated us. "Where's Cap?"

"He's at the new Avengers base, upstate."

"New base?"

"Didn't want my tower too crowded."

"Let's go!"

I pulled Tony's hand and Bucky's arm to the lobby. We took a helicopter upstate and just from there I could see the new base. When we got there, I pulled Bucky's arm and ran to the doors. And guess what? Locked. We both looked back and Tony took his sweet time to walk over to us. During that time, I explained to Bucky that he shouldn't get too defensive when we meet Steve. Tony FINALLY reached the door and swiped his ID. The doors opened and I instantly pulled Bucky inside with me. I was so excited for Steve to see Bucky. My eyes were full of excitement and practically jumped up and down.

"Tony-- (Y/N)?!" Steve walked into the room. Bucky's shoulders were currently turned away from Cap's view, but I pulled him along as I gave Cap a hug. "Bucky?" Steve tried moving closer to Bucky but he withdrew back. That's right... he doesn't remember much.

I walked to him and tried telling him that that was Steve. He says he remembers the name but not him. The only person Bucky's been close to so far is me. Which made me depressed, as I glanced at Steve with an 'I'm sorry' look.

A group of people came through the same door Steve did. They were all very different. But I knew some of them.

"(Y/N), meet the rest of the avengers. Avengers meet (Y/N)." Tony introduced while looking at his tablet.

"And This is James Buchanan Barnes! But call him Bucky!" I added. As they came closer, I saw the twins, a guy who didn't look human, and a guy that had goggles on.

"This is--" Steve started but I cut him off.

"Wanda Maximoff and Pietro Maximoff. Nice meeting you again."

"Sam Wilson & the Vision."

Bucky's head lifted when he heard Sam's name. It must have triggered a memory. I remember Steve telling me about Sam on his mission. Natasha came in and gave me hug and looked at Bucky greeting him. The Vision walked up to me and spoke, "Nice to finally meet you, (Y/N). Mr. Stark has spoken fondly about you." he had JARVIS' voice. I whipped my head to Tony's direction and spoke, "Please tell me you gave JARVIS a body." Tony gave me a slight chuckle and so did everyone else.

"It's a long story," Clint said as he walked in and gave me a hug. "Welcome back."

Everyone spent time together a few hours later. I discovered that JARVIS was put into Vision. Also, HE COULD LIFT MJOLNIR. Which was quite awesome. Rhodey joined in a bit later. Clint had kids. Bruce is nowhere to be found. Thor's up in Asgard learning more about the Infinity Stones. Loki's scepter had artificial intelligence created Ultron, who was going to destroy the earth. I scolded Tony about it a bit to make him feel embarrassed. Bucky stayed by my side the whole time, which I understood. I was trusted, everyone else was either new or blurry. There were new people in the family, but everything felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Are you enjoying the story so far? Feel free to tell me what you think! Okay, if you've seen Avengers: Age of Ultron, you know that Pietro dies. Well, he isn't going to die in my story! I cried so hard when he died and I just didn't want him NOT in my story!


	12. MARK 12

A couple days went by and I was the one who helped Bucky regain his memories. He didn't acknowledge Steve enough to trust him and everyone else was... not trusted too. So, I had to be the one who enlightened with him and educated him about each Avenger. He learned about their abilities and their techniques. I studied a few things too. Learned new combat skills and new ways to use my weapons.

My time with Tony was limited. He spent his time mostly at the Avengers Tower than at the new base. I trained here with people who has similar abilities, which made sense. But I missed having Tony around. Plus, I missed creating things that would make Tony fly out of the roof. But today, I got to spend time with him.

Tony came over to see how we were doing. Everyone was improving. Since the twins were younger than us, we had to keep our eyes on them the most. Clint mostly watched over them like a father, which made it very heartwarming. Bucky was retaining bits of his past. Steve was helping me and Natasha would help Clint. Unfortunately, Thor and Bruce still weren't here.

That night, Tony decided to throw a party. Which he is famous for, anyone would do anything to get into his parties. But if you know him well enough, you wouldn't want to see the great Tony Stark drunk. He's a handful and I will have to be the one who had to deal with that package.

I had no experience about partying. My whole life was dedicated to work. What do you even do at parties? Bucky refused to come, no matter how much I tried to convince him. He was left in his room, but he did agree that I'd check on him once in awhile. I wore something comfy and casual. Put my hair up and only wore a bit of makeup. When I came down from my room, the living room was dimmed and a load of alcohol was on the table. As I walked down the stairs, Tony marched into the open in his Iron Man suit.

"Tony, please tell me you aren't already drunk. We haven't even started yet!"

Tony stepped out of his suit and walked closer to me. He held out his hand and I accepted it willingly. Tony twirled me and guided me to an open space. Soft music played in the background and everyone came in one by one. Me and Tony stopped dancing and went over to talk to the other members. I teased Natasha about having a small crush on Bruce. I assured her that he'll come back. I did miss him too. Clint told me about the time where they all tried to lift Mjolnir. When everyone gathered at the bar, I went to check on Bucky. I strolled through the dusky hallways until I reached his room. My hand turned the doorknob and gazed upon the bed that was near the door. He wasn't relaxing there, so I searched the rest of the room. The room was clear and my forehead started to form beads of sweat. Where could he have gone? I was panicking and found a note by one of the pillows. I picked up the note and opened it up to find Bucky's handwriting.

'(Y/N), Thank you for bringing me along to find Steve. But my memories are just all jumbled up and I have to leave before I hurt you all. Don't tell anyone else that I left. I'm sure no one will notice. I'll be roaming around Vienna. Thank you for believing in me. But I'll have to find my memories on my own. Bye for now.

-Bucky'

I stuffed the note into my pocket and headed back to where everyone was. When I arrived, everyone was wasted except Cap. I told him that I was calling it a night. I trudged to my room and a few minutes later Cap barged in asking where Bucky was.

"He told me not to tell you," I mumbled as the truth was creeping up my throat. Steve then sat beside me and attempted to persuade me that he cares for Bucky also. I know how much Steve has worked to find his best friend and how much he would give to have him back. But I didn't make any promises. "He's on his way to Vienna. But I'm going with you."

"How do you know I'll go after him?" Cap sneered.

"I know."

Our trip to Vienna wasn't until later that week. We both had to give in our savings to pay for our tickets. I didn't want Tony noticing. But today, the Avengers had a reception with Thaddeus Ross, a secretary of state. He explained to us that the Avengers were getting more heedless. That we should strive for the government or that we choose to retire. Tony clearly wanted to save lives and not give up his suits, which I understood. But I agreed with Steve that, what if there was something more important that what we're assigned? Steve, Falcon, Wanda, Pietro, and I were the only ones who didn't sign the contract.

"I guess this is goodbye then," I spoke to Tony as I clasped his hands in mine. His brown majestic eyes were always so fine that it made my heart drop that I won't be able to see them again soon. I'll be busy rummaging for my friend and I won't be in the US. My lips brushed his cheek and left. "I love you, Tony Stark."


	13. MARK 13

Captain America, Falcon, and I arrived in Vienna. We sought for Bucky throughout until he made it too easy. There was a recent terrorist bomb that killed the King of Wakanda. Bucky's face was plastered all over the news and newspapers. As I was scanning through the streets, I saw a figure that looked comparable to Bucky. I came up to him and he gave me a soul-killing glare. His eyes relaxed as he realized who I was.

"What are you doing here?" he stammered.

"I came to bring you back. You don't need to do everything by yourself anymore. I'm here to help, whether you like it or not."

"You told Rogers and Wilson, didn't you?"

"I made no promises."

"Go home, (Y/N)."

"Bucky, you're a wanted man."

"Which is why you should stay away from me."

"I know you didn't do it."

"I can take care of myself. Go home." he left me standing there in the heart of the busy street. I looked at the ground and thought of what Tony would do. The thought of Tony made a few tears escape my eyes.

'Where would I end up if it weren't for him?'

When I looked back up, Bucky was nowhere in sight. My fist dried my tears and traveled down the street. I had to at least find Bucky again before he gets into more difficulty.

About an hour later, I found Bucky and... a guy in a cat suit jumping off buildings. I quickly stormed into the building and ran up the stairs as fast as possible. Once I got up there, they were fighting and Bucky's backpack came off. I seized it promptly and strapped it around my shoulders. I knew how much he valued this backpack and if he's willing to care enough for it, he'll come get it. I leaped off the building onto the next one and started to run. When I got far enough, I looked after me to find no one there. I witnessed upon the city and caught sight of a highway decaying down. Feds were encircling Bucky, Steve, Sam, and... the prince?

They were taken to Berlin and that's where I followed them. It was far, but I managed. I stepped into the building and told the desk lady that I was here for Tony Stark. She conducted me to the floor they were on and headed up the stairs. I could see through the glass doors that they had Steve and Sam here too. As I walked into the room with a security guard constantly telling me to leave. Tony came up to him and convinced him it was fine. He then led me to where Cap and Falcon were sitting and provided us disapproving expressions.

"You brought along (Y/N) too?"

"Tony, I was the only one who knew where Bucky went."

"You're putting yourself in serious danger."

"And that was my choice."

"(Y/N)--"

"You would have done the same, wouldn't you?"

"But that didn't happen."

"Tony, I want to help him. I could have been wiped if it wasn't for him. All of the times we spent together would have been wasted and you would get Steve!"

"But it didn't happen!"

Flames of anger burned in my chest. I sat down next to Sam silently. Trying to think of a way to get them out of here. A few minutes later, the whole building went black. When the lights came back on, the security cameras showed that the Winter Soldier broke out. I instantly ran down to the lobby where he fled. I spotted Tony there trying to secure him but I knew the person he was fighting wasn't Bucky. He bolted to the helicopter outside and Steve ran after him. Tony clutched my arm and told me to not follow them. As headstrong as I was, I quarreled with him. "I know you're just doing your job, Tony. When are you going to go home?" his grasp extricated and I rushed after Steve. Bucky was seeking to flee but Steve was holding down the helicopter. My hands got a hold of the helicopter and we towed it down to the surface. But the engine added more force that it made the helicopter fall into the river. Steve and I were conscious but Bucky.

After trying to wake Bucky up, Steve told him that Zemo, the guy who 'interviewed' Bucky, was going to an old HYDRA base that contained 5 other winter soldiers. Later on, Steve and Sam stole back their suits and equipment from the facility. I changed into my uniform and we all recruited some people to help us escape to Siberia. Clint showed up with Wanda and another guy who could shrink.

"Scott Lang, meet Captain America." He fangirled a little bit and quickly agreed to join. He peeked over Cap's shoulder and eyed me.

"So you're the hottie Stark use to date. Nice." He walked around me like I was some kind of display and it just made me want to punch him so badly.

"Get suited up, we don't have much time," I said as I pulled up my mask. "This is going to end with scars."


	14. MARK 14

I really didn't fancy the idea of going upon my friends and the person I still loved. During the car ride, I thought it was a good idea to write Tony a note. My heart pounded against my rib cage. I knew everyone wasn't going to be as they were yesterday. Surely this fight will end with a couple scars to remember by.

"(Y/N), c'mon. We need to hurry." Bucky said as he got out of the car. We were at the airport, ready to leave. We walked to about the center of the plane parking and Tony flew in. He stood upon up telling us to turn ourselves in.

"Tony, please. We don't need to do this." I spoke as Black Widow, Vision, and Rhodey stood beside him. I guess 'Black Panther' joined Tony's team as well. A few moments later, a kid in red snatched Cap's shield away from him.

"Hey, everybody," he said as he ended his superhero landing.

"Seriously, Tony how old is he?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Doesn't matter. He signed up for it."

Next minute later, I was fighting with Spidey. He was really strong for a kid. Hopefully, that meant his injuries would heal fast. Also, he was quite the talker. Bucky threw a punch with his left arm and Spidey caught it perfectly.

"You have a metal arm?! That is so cool!" the kid said before attacking. Bucky fell on his bottom and I laughed at him.

"Aww c'mon Bucky! You can hit everyone else but you can't hit him?!" I grabbed Spider-man's wrists and my thumbs pulverized his web shooters.

"Come on!" he groaned as he threw me across the room. I got back up as fast as possible and ran back. I yanked him down from the ceiling and flung his body down into the ground. 'Is this too harsh?' "Mr. Stark, I think I need a time out."

I peered out into the open and saw Cap and Bucky running to the jet. Black Panther was on their tail and I quickly ran to them. I was tired, I'm not lying, I could use a nap.

Quicksilver quickly snatched me off my tired feet and brought me closer to where Cap was. I thanked him as he sped off to help his sister. By the time I made it to them they were already taking off.

"Falcon! I need a lift!" I screamed as I ran to him. Sam swooped down and I grabbed his arm. When I gazed behind us, Iron Man was closing the gap. I looked further down and saw Vision aiming at the jet. My mind was jumbled with choices to make. My eyes met sam's and said, "Let me go!"

"You'll die if I do!" he shouted back.

"If I don't make it--"

"Don't you even say it!"

"Sam..."

"Remember! You said it!" I smiled at him for one last time and my fingers lost its touch with his arm. I felt the wind jet through my limbs. My hair was all over my face and was blocking my view. My plan was for Tony to catch me and have him stalled. But when I turned around to see Vision ready to shoot a beam from the mind stone, It was coming at Rhodey. My heart raced as I thought of Tony losing his best friend. I already saw what's it's like to loose a friend and Rhodey wasn't going to be the one to get hit. I tried swimming through the sky, reaching to push him away. My powerful blow pushed him afar and my eyes caught sight of Tony's suit.

"(Y/N)!!!" a voice yelled.

My body became numb and my eyes were clouded. Sounds from all around me were muffled and unheard. I saw great blurry objects trailing after me as I descended through the sky. Which I assumed was everyone flying down to retrieve me. I saw the smudge of the jet fly beyond at top speed. All I wished for right now was: To stop Hydra once and for all and maybe even save those who have been brainwashed. To help Bucky regain his precious memories. To see Steve smile for real. To see Clint's family. To see Natasha be happy. To hear the sound of Hulk's roar again. And to feel Tony's embrace once more.

I locked my eyelids shut and I smiled from ear to ear. The smell of dirt came closer as I kept on falling. Comprehending I was going to crash the earth anytime now, I lunged into my pocket and let the note flutter out of my fingers.

A moment came by and my body crashed onto the grass. A ripple of gravity swept everyone away and my eyes spontaneously opened to see everyone the floor. My palm elevated from my side and was coated in blood. My vision was still shaded, but I could notice Tony racing up to me without his suit. He held me in his arms and began sobbing lightly.

"(Y/n), I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! (Y/N)!" He cried into my hair. I could still hear him, I wanted to embrace him too but my body just didn't listen. My breathing began to hush and my eyelids gradually closed. His embrace became stronger and his tear drops soaked my cheeks.

'Tony...'


	15. MARK 15

Tony's POV

I got out of my suit and raced to her. My heart was speeding so fast I swear it could explode. I saw her figure laying on the ground. From this distance, I could already tell she was bleeding. Fuck the government's laws right now. I couldn't care less about what's Captain doing right now. All I gave a shit about now was (Y/N). The person who I loved, but set aside. The person who dealt with my stubborn attitude. The person who I never told them I loved them.

I reached at her body, palpitating from being worried and being weak. My knees dropped to the ground and my forearms directly scooped her up. I held her close to my chest and a few tears left my eyes. I removed her mask and tossed it on the floor. My fingers monitored her pulse and it was hindering.

"(Y/n), I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! (Y/N)!" I screamed into her hair and my tears fell on her cheek. As I raised her head up to face mine, her breath dissolved. It felt like my heart was getting stuck multiple times with all kinds of weapons. Her eyelids began to close and her lips were turning pale. Everyone crowded around us and sought to induce me to let her go so she could get aid. My grip loosened and I kissed her temple one last time. I directed Quicksilver to run her to the nearest hospital as soon as possible. He shifted her in his arms and jetted off right away. My legs stood up and I bent down to pick up her mask. I kissed it lightly and cleared away my tears. I managed over to Vision and asked him, "What happened?"

Vision gave me a guilty expression and responded, "I-I got distracted."

"You never get distracted."

"I know and I apologize."

I gazed at him with furious eyes and remembered seeing (Y/N) pull out a piece of paper out of her pocket. I saw it fly towards me, but I was too focused on her dropping.

"Everyone, (Y/N) threw a sheet of paper away as she was falling," I spoke to everyone who was still here. "Please help me look for it."

Everyone scattered and so did I.

About an hour later, Rhodey wandered up to me and handed me a sheet of paper with my name on it. My eyes filled with tears as I acknowledged her handwriting. I accepted the note and opened it up. It said:

'Tony, after this battle, I know everyone won't be the same as they used to. You'll have a stare down with Steve and not everyone will be willing to shake your hand willingly. I understand that what we did can take us to jail, but I'm willing to look forward to that punishment if it means doing the thing I believe in. I know and understand that you're just following orders but, break the rules if you think it's the right thing to do. Steve and Bucky will return and promise me you'll keep everyone safe. And if I don't make it out of this fight, promise me you won't drink a lot. I'm sorry for not staying with you until the end, but it was the right thing. I always thought about our future together and having one of us gone isn't part of it. Be the amazing man I fell in love with and protect those who need protecting. remember that I'll always believe in you and that I love you very much.

-(Y/N)'

The note soaked in my tears and my hands were shaking from the shock. She knew she wasn't going to make this fight. But she was willing to face me in standing in her way. I folded the note and shoved it in my pocket as I began to walk nowhere. My walking pace began to increase until I began to start running. The speeding made me release my frustrated voices out of my throat. My tears left my face and flew away in the wind. When I was out far enough, I screamed. I was on my knees and cried out in the open. Letting out my pain and letting out the urge to hurt myself.

I laid on the floor looking up at the sky that was going to dark soon. Vision floated over me and offered to come back with them. I tried standing but my legs were just too weak. He instead carried me to the jet and Rhodey helped me from there. I later found out that the others have been captured and jailed. Which made my heart ache every second. Rhodey said he'd check on (Y/N) as I tried to free the others. I agreed on his terms and cleaned myself up.

When I arrived at the cells, everyone was looking at me with sadness and with anger. I walked by one by one, talking to each one of them. When I reached Clint's, my heart sank. He had a family. He had a perfect life with kids and a wife. He wouldn't get to see them as much as he wanted anymore. When it came to Sam's cell, I looked into his eyes and he just didn't want to talk to me.

"You're all going to get out. Even that guy I don't know." I assured him.

"How are you going to do that?" he looked at me.

"I didn't say I was going to."

"Aren't you going after Captain?"

"No, with (Y/N)'s condition, no. I'm staying near her until she can come home." I tried to leave but Sam stalled me.

"You know, she always puts you first right?"

"And I'm willing to put her first too."

I left the room and headed for the hospital. When I arrived, I saw Rhodey exiting. I stopped him in his tracks and asked if she was okay. He gave me a weary smile and looked down to his feet.

"She didn't make it."

Those words echoed in my skull. My heart sunk and my eyes were blurred with tears. I marched to the door and tried to enter. Rhodey stopped me and I shoved him away.

"Move! I have to see her!"

"Tony! She's gone!"

He hauled me away from the hospital and to the jet. My arms fought him as I was trying to escape his grasp. I got punched a couple times in front of people, but I knew I deserved them. I was being stubborn. I didn't accept the fact that she was dead. I was traumatized. I just lost the person I loved the most.

(Y/N)'s POV

I gazed at the jet as it flew away. I was on the roof of the hospital gazing down upon the city. Yes, I'm alive. I told Rhodey to tell Stark I didn't make it. I knew he would set aside all his work just for me, I didn't want him to stop being Tony Stark. I was going to set my friends free before I saw Tony again.


	16. MARK 16

The nurses stitched my limbs and cleaned my clothing. My wounds weren't serious but it did leave a huge bruise. When the nurses left, I promptly got out of bed and put on my clothes. I stuffed my pockets with a few 'tools' that were laying around and laced up my boots. I stood around looking for my mask, but I remembered that Tony had taken it off. Ignoring the mask, I still had my ear com. I spoke and no one responded. I tried again and Pietro spoke from the other end. I directed him to which room I was in and told him to not tell anyone else.

A few flashes later, Quicksilver entered my room and commenced to freak out a little. "How-- How can someone survive a fall that far?" he stammered as I peered outside.

"I don't break easily." I alternated my gaze to meet his. His eyes were packed with relief and happiness. Pietro quickly gave me a tight hug and patted my shoulder. "Do you know where they took the others?" He nodded in respond and I shattered the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving?" I snickered at the obvious and leaped down to the near roof. He followed me and we climbed onto the higher roof. That's when I saw Tony's jet fly away as I gazed upon it. A few tears overflowed my eyes, I felt shameful not telling him I'm alive. But it was best for now until I freed my teammates.

I was a bit slow because of I injuries, but I managed to run like a normal person. When we reached a busy street, I lost track of Pietro. I searched through the heads if I could see his silver one. No sign of him. One of my stitches became loose and I had to search for an alley to bandage it. I hissed at the pain when I tried touching the wound. A strong breeze blew my hair onto my face and when I removed it, Pietro was standing there. "Thank goodness. Help me cover this up." He nodded and grabbed the roll of bandage away from my hand. His hands tossed the roll back and forth as he covered it up. I could smell my blood and it was uncomfortable, seeing the blood flood the wrappings as Pietro tied the bandage neatly. He offered to carry me on his back, but as stubborn as I was, I denied his offer. But he knew how hardheaded I was and carried me anyway.

About 10 minutes passed and we stood upon a well-guarded facility. Quicksilver quickly knocked the guards out and I hacked into the facilities security. Now all cameras were down and all doors were secured. We raced inside and discovered the chamber where my friends were. I unlocked the cell door and eyed upon the room. My eyes were filled with joy as I walked up to each of them giving them a wide smile. I entered the security code to all of their cells and each of the walked out unharmed.

"I thought you wouldn't make it for a sec!" Clint hugged me. I happily hugged him back and hugged the others as well.

"You know I'm too stubborn for death, Clint!"

"Where is my brother?" Wanda asked me.

"He's searching for everyone's belongings. He'll be back any second," I answered.

Eventually, everyone transferred into their damaged clothes and held their precious weapons. Everyone looked worn out, but it was better than wearing a prison jumpsuit! All of us together escaped the facility and a jet came our way. When it landed Steve, Bucky, and T'Challa came running towards us. They gave us a signal to run back to the jet and escape.

The jet wasn't normal sized but, we managed to cram all of us inside. We flew across waters and land before we landed. Prince T'Challa was kind enough to keep us far and safe from the cities. Bucky still had his arm and he insisted that he would be kept frozen to rid of the brainwashing. We all said our goodbyes and watched him be put in ice. Clint's family was safe and so was everyone else. The prince asked me if I was going to return to Stark. Which I considered, but at the same time it was for his own safety. I was on the side that was above the law and if I returned I would put him in danger too. But besides all that, I did promise Rhodey that I will return to New York.

I spent about 3 days at the asylum and thought it was time. As I was walking down the beautiful hallways of the building, I bumped into Steve.

"Are you going back?" he asked while gazing at the fog outside.

"Don't worry Cap, I'll return when I'm needed." I patted his shoulder and grasped my bags.

T'Challa gave me a safe flight back to new York and I was currently standing in front of the Avengers facility. I chose to surprise Tony instead of just walk in. I broke through the security and fell through the vent that led to Tony's lab. I threw my bags behind the nearby plant and stepped in one of his suits. I instructed FRIDAY to not alert Tony as I was not recognized as Tony in the suit. FRIDAY told me where Tony was and I walked there in his suit.

When I arrived, Tony and Rhodey stared at the suit like it wasn't supposed to do that. Well, of course, it wasn't supposed to.

"FRIDAY, who's in the suit?" Tony asked as he came closer. He observed the suit and waited for FRIDAY's response.

"I am told not to tell you Mr. Stark," she responded. Tony looked at Rhodey with confusion and walked behind the suit. FRIDAY lowered the volume of her voice so only I could hear and told me that Tony knows how to open the suit from the back. My eyes widened and when the front of the armor opened, I quickly stepped out and hid behind Rhodey. His expression was priceless but I was in the middle of messing with Tony to stop and laugh. Stark then stepped in front of the armor and found no one there.

"Something's wrong," Tony said as he still focused on analyzing. I stepped out from hiding behind Rhodey and stood behind Tony's crouched figure. When he stood up to speak to Rhodey, he found me instead. His eyes were clouded with shock and his lips formed a loving smirk. "You're alive! I knew it!" his strong arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up. He then peeked over to Rhodey who had a slightly guilty expression. "And you knew."

"Tony, I told him to not tell you." Tony gave him a harsh look then a smirk appeared on his face. he added Rhodey into the embrace and we all laughed.

"Thank you." Stark kissed my forehead and kissed my cheeks. I was being showered with kisses from him. I longed for this moment where I was to see him so happy. His hands cupped my cheeks and he looked into my (E/C) eyes and said the thing he hasn't said before. "I love you, (Y/N)." The embrace broke and I gave him a small guilty smirk.

"You might want to upgrade your security and fix some of your lab tables."

"You broke into my security AND damaged my stuff?" I pecked his lips and ran away like a child. He watched me as I ran off into the hallway and sighed, "She's back, alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 13, 2017  
> As you may know, I ended this book awhile ago. Many of the readers have been asking for more! Which I would love to continue it! If you noticed, I made it pretty clear, that this book is based on the Marvel Cinematic Universe movies. There's a chance that I would add to this book when Spider-Man: Homecoming comes out on July 7th.
> 
> What to expect in the new chapters:  
> •Obviously (Y/N) will be inserted into the movie timeline (with a few adjustments)  
> •(Y/N) interacting with Peter Parker  
> •Tony being Peter's idol  
> •(Y/N) defending Peter  
> •(Y/N) & Tony being "parents"  
> •etc.
> 
> If you saw the new Spider-Man: Homecoming trailer, that is what gave me the idea of continuing this book.  
> I'm not sure if I'll do it, because some people may be against it, but if you like the idea: comment or message me! I need feedback!
> 
> Love, Yaz♥️


	17. MARK 17

"Good Morning! What would you like—" The cashier greeted pleasantly. I grinned at the familiar face and chuckled at his reaction.   
"It's nice to see you too, Lance." He essentially hopped over the counter and delivered a soul crushing hug. Once he released, he realized that he was still working and people were staring. Lance returned to the counter and resumed his previous welcome.  
"What would you like to order?" He sheepishly said. The corner of my lips tugged into a smirk and ordered the newest doughnut on the menu. Lance walked over to the glass and pulled out a doughnut called 'The Morningstar'. It was a dark chocolate doughnut with cream cheese and red star sprinkles. "To go?" Lance chimed.  
I shook my head and replied, "I think I'll stay for a bit. And add a medium black coffee." He nodded and the screen showed '$4.89' I pulled out my wallet and mentally counted my money. I handed Lance the five dollar bill but he insisted my order be on the house.   
"Lance, I'm a customer. I insist that I pay." He rolled his eyes and uttered that I never accept free things like this because I always thought it wasn't fair. He took my money and handed me change, I dropped the coins into the donating jar and carried my food.   
"(Y/N)!" As I was leading over to the window, I stopped in my tracks and looked over to Lance. "We'll talk later?" I agreed and that made him smile even brighter. I sat in one of the high chairs by the window ledge. The shop hasn't changed much. Lance and his mother were still here. The rich carvings on the walls and the chandelier were still hanging from the center of the room. If you were to enter this shop for the very first time, you'd probably think you were in a castle. The whole room looked like a mini ballroom. It was circular, full of detailed architecture, and the floor was one giant flower. The natural sun shines through the windowpanes and the small glasses on the ceiling. I always loved working here, because of the palatableness and the family that gave me a chance. I peered into the busy streets of New York, listening to the city speak. It's been 3 months since I've returned from Wakanda. Due to my involvement with Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes, I'm not exactly welcome with open arms. Thankfully, I've never actually been exposed to the public as an Avenger. And yes, my Avengers ID card was stripped away too. Tony Stark, offered to defend me, of course. But I didn't want him going through the trouble. I still work as Tony's assistant, but I also spend my time training. It was usually just helping Tony in the lab, training with Vision, or just pranking Teddy with Tony. The one thing Tony did give me was an apartment a few blocks away from the tower. It was much nicer than my previous one, a bit way too nice. Also, I've been keeping tabs on that kid Tony recklessly invited to the battle. He was only a teenager, he didn't need to witness his heroes turn against each other. But what really bothered me was my decision. Right after I was sent to the hospital, I had to ask Rhodey to lie to his best friend. If I hadn't lied, Tony wouldn't have gone to Siberia and fought against Bucky & Steve. Tony came back with Cap's shield, all scratched and damaged. I knew what I did wrong and I needed to talk to Tony.  
"Hey!" A voice said behind me, they sat in the chair next to mine. "So what's life like at the famous tower?" Of course, Lance would start with that.   
"It's good. All I do is fetch coffee, arrange meetings, and answer phone calls. I'm not saying it's bad, but it's...good. How about you? How's life like without me bothering you?" I smirked at Lance and he gazed through the window.   
"It hasn't been the same without you if that's what you mean. My mom has been hiring a few college students to help out, which means I get a bit more free time. I don't really have anyone to talk to anymore, ever since you stepped out. But you know, I'm alive." Lance chuckled and looked over at me. His tan skin was lightly dusted with flour, making him look like someone who didn't buy the right color of makeup. There was also glitter in his light brown hair. I missed Lance, he was the only other person I ever really opened up to. Though I could tell him anything, I couldn't spill the beans about me discovering my abilities.   
"So, have you been talking to anyone lately?" I broke the silence.   
"Ha! Like I've had the time! But there is this one guy who comes in every morning and orders a basic glaze and iced coffee..." Lance's brown eyes looked at his feet and I could tell he was blushing. I lightly punched his arm and noticed the attention we've drawn.   
"What does he look like?!" I whispered.   
"Uh... Would you look at the time! I gotta get back to work!" He nervously glanced at his watch and hopped off the stool. "I— uh— I'll talk to you later!" Lance was walking backward to talk to me but that was the perfect moment to bump into someone. Which he did. Lance quickly turned around and apologized to the man and scurried off behind the back doors. Maybe I'll stop by every morning...  
I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. '8:12 am' I should get going. Hopping off my stool, I went to the counter and asked the younger cashier for a box. She quickly handed me a pastel pink box and returned to the customer. I placed my uneaten doughnut inside and closed it carefully. My coffee was all gone, which was a bust. I made my way outside and walked. No, I don't have a car or any transportation, besides my feet. Plus, the tower was just about 4 blocks away.   
The Avengers Tower, bright and shiny just like it was before. I swiped my ID card and entered through the glass doors. The information desk had a new person running it. It was a young woman, younger than me at least. I glanced at her name tag and it read 'Winter.' I was impressed with the uniqueness, but I think Winter had another idea. I was probably staring and she glared at me uncomfortably and sat down quickly. I scoffed at the action and walked over to her desk. She quickly stood up and put her hands in front of her.   
As I was about to greet her she quickly said, "I'll be working very hard today, Ms. (L/N)!" This was unusual.  
I gave her a complex look and she remained as she was. "Hello, Winter, is it?" She nodded and looked at the desk instead of making eye contact with me. "How long have you been here?"  
Winter looked at me for a second then back to the desk. Her dirty blonde hair covered her face while she quietly replied, "I've been working here for a week."   
"Has Mr. Stark treated you well?"   
"Mr. Stark has been very strict about appearance and professionalism. I'm still getting used to it." I nodded at her reply and examined her clothes. Her vanilla blouse was wrinkled and tainted with coffee, her pencil skirt was stretched out and way too small, also I could tell she could barely stand in those heels. Her outfit is what you'd expect office workers to wear in movies or television shows, I'm not saying it's bad it just makes her look very uncomfortable.   
"I see Mr. Stark has told you about me already."   
"Oh no! He hasn't actually, he just said he had a personal assistant that's with him upstairs. FRIDAY notified me of your whereabouts." I wouldn't say I am his assistant now, I mean I was, but now? I'm not a teammate either. Then what am I to him? I smiled at Winter and told her to come upstairs to find me if there was anything. She nodded and struggled to sit down in her tight skirt.   
I made my way to the elevator and FRIDAY updated me on the past week. Two explosions and 6 fire hazards. Oh, Tony. Speaking of outfits, I looked down at mine. A dark pantsuit with pointed flats. I thought it was fashionable, yet very comfortable. But I would soon have to change because of training and tests. Tony did these weekly tests on me to see if my powers were stable. It wasn't exactly fun to give out urine samples from time to time and have to sit awkwardly while he counted how many heartbeats per minute. If I didn't have anything to do, I'd stop by SHIELD HQ and give lessons. Lessons on combat mostly and psychology. Sometimes I wish I'd just go back to doughnut decorating. Once I reached the top floor, someone was yelling my name.   
"Hello to you too Tony." I set my bag down onto the nearby table and took out 'The Morningstar'. I wasn't listening to Tony when he was rambling but when I pulled out the doughnut, silence.   
His eyes shined, basically drooling. "Is this for me?!" Tony tried to snatch it from my hand but I moved away before he could.   
"This is mine."   
"But— where's mine?" He pulled my bag off the table and searched through it. "Wow, you barely have any food in here." I grabbed my bag from his hands. He pouted and hoped I'd have something for him.   
"I didn't get you one." I glimpsed at Tony while I took it out of the box and set it on a napkin. Tony was so concentrated on the doughnut, he flinched when I broke it in half. I took one of the halves and bit into it. The taste was amazing, so heavenly sweet. While I was eating, I heard a voice from down the hallway. I looked over to Tony but he focus was on the food. "You can have this half if you sit there until I get back." He nodded and quickly climbed the stool and sat across from it. I ruffled his hair with my fingers then walked down the hallway. "How can I help you?" I said to the man. He turned around and beamed.   
"Ah yes! The information girl downstairs wasn't very helpful. Is Mr. Stark around?" He said rudely.  
"I'm sorry but Mr. Stark is in a meeting at the moment. If you could call his offices and arrange a formal meeting just like the rest of the clients that see him."   
"Look, I don't know who you are. But Stark hasn't been on his best behavior this month. He's been flying around the city, ALMOST crashing into one of my company's buildings." He walked closer to me and gave an uncomfortable stare.   
"I am Mr. Stark's assistant and I manage and schedule and his meetings. If this is a serious manner, perhaps you should take it to the police." I remarked, stepping away from the man as I asked him to leave. Just as I was escorting him back to the elevator he gripped my forearm.   
"A pretty lady like you shouldn't be wandering around Stark. He'll break your heart and throw you away. Maybe you should come work for me so I can see you when you bend down to reach for papers." I kept it professional and gave him a smile. More like I broke his heart...  
"I suggest you leave. Might I remind you where you are and who you're talking to." The elevator doors were about to close but the rude man reached outside and slapped my rear. I pulled his arm and his face hurled into the door just after he fell backward.   
I muttered under my breath how disgusting that was and made my way back to Tony. As I left him, on the stool, across from the doughnut. I kissed his temple and slid the food towards him. He slowly ate it and didn't notice I sat on the stool beside him. "Tony, I actually need to talk to you about something."  
"Go ahead." He mumbled with food in his mouth.   
"I need to apologize for lying to you back at the hospital." He ceased eating and paused. Tony got off the stool and strolled to the window.   
"I don't want to talk about this." He answered.  
"We have to talk about it sooner or later."  
"How about later then?" He walked out of the room, neglecting me with the unfinished doughnut. We had to talk about this now. I followed him and tried stopping him from locking me out.   
"Okay! It's later! Let's talk about it!"   
"It's literally only been a minute."  
"Which is later! Hey! Stop walking away from me!" I grabbed his arm and he looked at me with a smirk. "Tony Stark, we're going to talk about this now. Right here, right now."   
"You cheated." He noted.  
"I—What? How?"  
"You used your super strength to pull me."   
"Tony, you don't weigh five tons I don't need my abilities for just pulling you."  
"Oh." We paused in silence for a few seconds then he made a break for it. He sprinted off into the countless rooms this building had.   
"TONY!" I ran after him but after 10 minutes I just wanted to leave. If he didn't want to talk about it now then are we just going to ignore the fact that I faked my death?! I didn't look for him, I had the time I just didn't have the energy. I walked to Vision's room and found him reading.   
"I overheard you and Tony." Vision said bluntly. I gave him a worn look and plopped down into the chair next to him.   
"I know I made a mistake and I have to apologize. But he doesn't want to talk about it." I explained. Vision didn't seem to care, he usually kept to himself. It was no use venting to Vision, it would be a waste of time than speaking to Tony himself. Tony and I usually worked out our problems easily, because we both realize how time wasting it is to argue and how insignificant they were. Like there was this one time I wouldn't let Tony make toys for kids. But for most of our relationship, there weren't that many complaints. Tony is caring and full of sunshine, and I'm just... me. I excused myself from Vision's room and went into the kitchen. The coffee machine was up and running, making the room smell bitter sweet. Tony was at the counter stirring his cup of joe. He used that mug I got him, it had a black cat painted on the side. His lips touched the rim of the mug, carefully deciding if it was safe or not to sip. I could tell he saw me enter the room, but he avoided eye contact.   
"Tony..." I started. He turned his back to me and gazed out the window. His hand held the mug close, but it was trembling. Little vibrations that made the coffee made small ripples. I hesitated before, I'm not going to now. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying. I'm sorry for leaving you. I understand if you'd like to end our relationship or even like me gone!" A hand cupped my cheek and lips touched my own. Tears streamed down my cheeks, my heart was beating so rapidly, and I yearned for someone else's touch. Our temples touched, I could sense him smiling. That smile that I just loved to see every day.   
"I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking," Tony spoke right after we parted. He held my hands and kissed the knuckles. "I'm disappointed. But all is forgiven, if—" he paused, causing me to grip his hands a bit too tight. I gave him an apologetic smile. "If you continue to be at my side and allow me to shower you with love."   
Tony Stark, one of the worlds most eligible bachelors, stands right before a doughnut decorator. He was so charming but also such a pain in the ass. I nodded at his cheesy words. Tony nearly picked me off my feet and spun me around. Once my feet made contact with the floor again, he leaned towards me and locked lips with mine. This man may be damaged but I was willing to give him all that he needed.


	18. MARK 18

It was about a week later since I've apologized. Tony and I are on favorable terms, I haven't been in the tower. I've been at SHEILD HQ instructing combat sessions. I wasn't a performing, professional soldier but I could yet demonstrate a few tricks I've picked up from Natasha. But right at the moment, I'm roaming the avenues of Manhattan. I had no area to flee to, so why not just roam free for a time? Also, I wasn't solely. Lance was by my side. The other day, he had proposed that we'd put in time together. When I replied I'd take him out for a jaunt, he crushed the soul out of me. Before I met Tony and received a position from him, Lance and I would wander the streets of New York and just chat. We'd chat about the rude customers we've encountered or the ones that were just awfully nice. If I could save something before my so called 'hero' life, I'd chose Lance.  
"Would you rather taste a spoon full of cinnamon or eat a spoon full of wasabi?" Lance demanded.   
I threw him a regretful look and said, "Cinnamon."   
"Would you rather I come visit you in the tower every other day or you come see me every alternative day at the shop?"  
"At the shop."  
"(Y/N)~ you never let me visit you at work!" Lance protested as he glared at me, then we stopped walking. "Plus I'm particularly curious what it looks like inside!"  
"Lance, we've been over this. You can't come to the tower because it's risky!"  
"But you go every day!"  
I looked away and muttered under my breath, "not every day."  
"What? Did you say something?"  
"Nothing! I don't want Stark's toys blowing holes through you!"   
"Please~ (Y/N)! Just for an hour or so!"   
"Half an hour."  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Yes! Half an hour and that's it! Forever!" I began pacing while Lance was astonished by the new knowledge.  
"Forever?! Wait—" Lance trotted to my side, "(Y/N), are you serious?"  
I proceeded to face forward as Lance glimpsed at me numerous times as he walked. "Yes, this is the one and only time. Let's go!" I delivered him a tantalizing sneer and dashed in the course of the tower.   
"Now?! But I'm not properly clothed!" he shouted between breaths as he followed me.  
Once I got to the gate, I idled for Lance to catch his breath. His hands were on his knees and throbbed profoundly. "When did you learn how to run so fast?! You never run!"   
"It's like I have super powers!"   
Lance looked up at me and swayed his head in disbelief, "Yeah, sure you do." I jeered at his reply and uttered that I indeed did have enhanced strength. My fingers towed on Lance's sleeve and dragged him into the building. I approached Winter quickly and told her I was accompanying a guest. She nodded and proceeded to her typing. As we made our way to the elevator, Lance chose to escape from my clutch and ran to the lift's doors.   
"Why are you this excited?" I questioned as I stepped to him.   
"(Y/N) (L/N), you work in Tony Stark's tower. How could you not be excited?!"   
"Maybe because I come here so many times, I feel like I've seen everything!" The doors reopened and we moved within. Lance pressed on a button but I looked at which one he pressed. It was one of the buttons that led to classified floors that not even I could enter alone. I've been to all of them, but the units that required permission had to have Tony there with you. "Why don't we just go to the parlor on the top floor, you'll be able to meet Tony." Right after I said he'd meet Stark, Lance covered his face with his hands. I could audibly hear his heart beating excessively.  
Lance swung his arms around my shoulders and squeezed the breath out of me. "Gosh, (Y/N)! You're making this my best day yet!" I patted his back, telling him to finish before I changed my mind. Before the doors opened, Lance began tugging at his clothes and studied in the metal for his appearance.   
"You look fine, stop worrying."   
"I didn't exactly dress my best."  
"He won't care what you're wearing." Tony really wouldn't, unless you're half naked. In the engineering room, I have always seen him from wearing a sweater to his black tanks. The doors cleared and no one was in sight. Lance trailed behind me and peeped throughout the room.   
"Miss (L/N), I do believe—" It was Vision. He was walking down the hallway holding a sweater in his right hand. "Who might this be?" Vision referred to Lance, who was gawking at him suspiciously.  
"Introduce yourself," I muttered to Lance, elbowing him in the ribs on accident. He said his name and rubbed the spot where I elbowed him.    
"I'm Vision." He held his hand out for Lance to shake but Lance had a slow reaction. "Ah yes, Miss (L/N), I do believe you left this in the library the other day." He held up the sweater and I realized it was mine. I praised him happily and Vision returned his route to his room that was just a few doors down.   
"Lance, stop staring." I nudged him and he finally blinked.   
"Is he human?" Lance asked anxiously as he still gave a glance towards Vision's door.   
"Lance, it's not polite. And no he's not precisely human, but he's a great reading buddy." I continued leading down the corridor and into the spacious lounge area. There were several one-seated chairs along with two-love seats. This was where I made my coffee and had a small breakfast with Tony. Every morning, tony and I would cook together and talk about what we thought about. Lance was ranting about how it was possible for Vision to be here and who created him. That was another story. I led him to one of the chairs and told him to stay put until I found Tony. Lance obeyed and gaped out the window.   
My first stop was Tony's main laboratory. He did most of his tinkering in there. The room was mild with a refreshing breeze that seeped through the windows. I wandered around the lab, watching my every step, not to step on anything other than the floor itself. My attention was drawn to a bright pink post-it note that was on the floor. It was stuck near a wide open window, sunlight shined on the floor, giving the room a warm feeling. I crouched down to the floor and peeled off the note from the floor.  
_'Be back in an hour! -Tony :)'_  
"Is the smile necessary?" I chuckled before my own lips began to curve into its own smile. A simple drawing. That's all it took. After I found a pen and doodled another face onto the note, I stuck it back in its place. soon after, the alarm went off. "Please, don't let it be Lance," I repeated under my breath, "Not Lance." I rapidly ran up the small case of stairs and gripped tight onto the door handle. It wouldn't open. "No, No, No," I tried pulling it again and nothing budged. "FRIDAY? FRIDAY? Open the laboratory's doors!"  
But all she responded was, "Tower on lockdown." I ran back down the stairs and checked to see if the windows were closed yet. They were all closed except one, the one in front of the note. My lips curved into a grin and ran towards it before it fully closed. I slipped under the door and into the small balcony outside. As I gazed at the busy streets down below, I soon regretted what I just did. "Should have snagged that wire rope before I got out here." Right before I decided to climb down the tower, I remembered that the lounge was a floor apart from the lab. "Fuck." I cursed, Lance couldn't see this. I pulled out my phone and dialed Tony. As the phone rang, I heard a blast come from afar. The Iron Man suit landed swiftly a few feet from me and Tony stepped out.  
"What's happening? Why is FRIDAY alerting me of intruders?" Tony asked quickly before he commanded the tower's systems to reset.  
"I may have brought a guest," I said before Tony could butt in, "I think, I left him alone for too long so FRIDAY didn't recognize him."  
"Wha-? Then where did you go?"  
"Looking for you! But the lab was empty, I found the note, and then the system locked down!" I rushed as I walked quickly to the lab's doors and into the hallway. Tony followed me and I could hear him cursing under his breath that he needed to upgrade the AI. before we entered the lounge area, I stopped Tony and requested that I take care of my guest. he agreed and headed back into the lab.  
I let out a heavy sigh and walked into the lounge room. "Lance?" A rustle came from under the kitchen counter. Lance was crouched down underneath, holding a frying pan. A laugh escaped my mouth and lent a hand for him to come out.  
"What was that?! The voice over the speakers was all like 'Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!' Was it because of me?!" I could tell he was amazed with a bit of fright.  
"I left you alone for a bit too long, so the security didn't realize that you came in with me." As Lance was ranting about how insane that event was, I had trouble with deciding if he should see Tony or not.  
Dammit.  
"Lance, I don't think you'll be able to meet Stark today. maybe some other day, when he's free?" He stared at me for a long time, longer than necessary.  
"Fine, but you owe me pizza." I gave him a reliving smile and he left for work, leaving me in the room alone. I walked to one of the windows and sunk down to the floor. My head rested on my knees and my arms wrapped around them. That was too much for one hour.  
The next morning came, a fresh start of the day. I planned to get Lance and Tony apology donuts, but Tony thought it'd be wonderful to have a meeting at 8 am.  
"We have a mission," Tony announced right after he kissed my temple good morning. I set down my coffee and a huge smile grew on my lips.   
"A MISSION?! This is exciting!" I clapped my hands in excitement, practically jumping up and down.   
"Slow down (Y/N), you're not going." And that was the moment my whole soul died.   
"What? Why not? There's not enough of you to go anyway." I looked around the table and it was just Rhodey and Vision. Natasha wasn't exactly here all the time, she basically stated that she's going undercover for awhile. We didn't really need a King's help for a mission.   
"I'm bringing Spider-Man." Tony proudly stated as he sipped his cup of caffeine.   
"Tony, you cannot pull that kid into this. He's just a kid! He has school and a future to look forward to!" I defended.   
"Woah are you saying that we don't have a future to look forward to?" Tony set his cup down and a hand was rested on his hip.   
"He is a child, you all are grown, adults! You've all already chosen your dreams and wishes! I don't know if Vision is an adult, he was practically born a year and a half ago." I gave Vision an apologetic look and he nodded understanding what I meant. Tony threw his head back and let out a heavy sigh.   
"Look, the kid had abilities and he's even told me myself that he looks forward to working with me and the team."   
"Tony, he is still in high school. He can't just drop out and come work for you!"  
"Hey, I never said for him to drop out. I'm simply suggesting he get some kind of internship and use that time to see what living like a—"   
Rhodey cut off Tony and crossed his arms, "Tony, bringing this kid in this kind could ruin his life. As (Y/N) said he's still in school and should continue to be. We've already put his life in danger by letting him into our little fight with Rogers." I proudly smiled at Rhodey and mouthed a thank you. I then turned to Tony and he looked betrayed. Seeing his significant other and his Bestie turn away from his idea must hurt.   
"What do you think?" Tony referred to Vision. He was quietly reading a book as he looked up from it and all our eyes were on him. Vision uncomfortably shut his book and sat up straight.   
"I think what (Y/N) is saying is better than what you have planned for the teenager." Tony groaned in defeat and crossed his arms. He quickly then explained the strategies and goal. While he was going through the plan, I sent him a small pout. Tony avoided my stare for awhile but soon gave up and continued to stare back.   
"What are they doing?" Rhodey nudged Vision. Vision glanced up from his book and studied our faces.   
"They do this every time they have a disagreement. They stare until one of them gives up and do as the other one says. It's similar to a telepathic argument." He answers, Rhodey nods and leaves the room along with Vision. Tony and I were still in the middle of our little disagreement until someone knocked on the glass door.  
"Mr. Stark, you have a visitor." Winter poked her head through the door. I could tell Tony had to give up soon due to the perfect timing of a visitor. His brows furrowed and turned away quickly to see who was there. As I silently celebrated, I too turned to look at who it was.   
"Hello, Mr.Stark and..."   
"(Y/N)" I finished their sentence and they kindly beamed. I figured who it was and gave Tony a disapproving look. "You didn't."  
"I did."   
"Tony!" I exclaimed as I realized who was standing just 20 feet away from me.  
"Hello, Mr. Parker."


End file.
